The Accident
by Linkin41
Summary: "Woah woah woah. Calm down, breathe, and tell me what happened." "There's been an accident. Oh god, it's...it's terrible."
1. Chapter 1

This is a rework of an older fic that was never published. It takes place during season 3 and J/A are already in a relationship. If any of the characters seem out of character here, I'm sorry. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. I do not own Community, I just like to borrow the characters every once in a while. Enjoy!

* * *

Troy was sound asleep when his phone started going off.

"Troy," Abed mumbled sleepily, "your phone is ringing."

"I know," Troy answered back, glancing to the clock.

He groaned as he climbed down from the top bunk and answered it.

"It's three in the morning," Troy said, half asleep and half annoyed, "whoever this is better not be drunk dialing me."

"_Oh god...Troy_."

This caught his attention right away, "Britta? What's going on? What's wrong?"

As Britta continued to sob on the phone, Troy couldn't decipher what she was saying. Abed sat up in his bed, looking at Troy in a quizzical manner.

"Woah woah woah," Troy said, "calm down, breathe, and tell me what happened."

"_There's been an accident,"_ Britta said, _"Oh god, it's...it's terrible."_

"Accident? With who," Troy was growing concerned by the minute.

Britta's sobs continued, Troy was only able to catch the word hospital.

"Which hospital are you at," Troy asked, getting dressed hastily.

"_Greendale General,"_ Britta managed to choke out between sobs.

"Is anyone else there with you," Troy asked, pulling on a jacket.

"_Not yet, they're on their way."_

"Abed and I will be there as soon as possible," Troy said, glancing when Abed exited the blanket fort room.

When Troy met Abed outside, he noticed Annie wasn't with him.

"She isn't in her room," Abed said, "I don't think she came home tonight."

Troy's eyes widened in realization, "Britta was with her."

"We need to get going then," Abed said as he went to the front door.

Troy nodded, racing out the front door with Abed.

* * *

Shirley was the first to arrive, finding Britta curled up in a chair. She was heavily bandaged, eyes puffy and red from crying.

"Oh my lord, Britta" Shirley said, going to her side, "it's okay. I'm here."

"Oh thank god," Britta sobbed, embracing Shirley.

"What happened to you," Shirley asked.

Britta was unable to answer, shaking her head.

"Britta?"

Shirley looked up and saw Troy enter the ER, Pierce and Abed in tow.

"Oh my…," Troy trailed off when he saw Britta's state.

"What the hell is going on," Pierce said, angered at the sight of seeing Britta hurt.

"I don't know! She won't answer me," Shirley said, panicked.

"I'll go find a doctor," Abed said, jumping up and going to the front desk.

"Where are Jeff and Annie," Troy asked.

That's when Britta emitted another sob.

"Oh no," Shirley said, "I think I'm starting to understand what happened."

"Found a doctor," Abed said, returning with a man behind him.

"Are you all with her," The doctor pointed at Britta.

"Yes, now what's going on," Pierce asked, impatiently.

"I'm Dr. Murphy, I was the one who treated Miss Perry," Dr. Murphy said, "she was lucky to make it out of the crash without anymore serious injuries."

"Crash," Abed questioned.

Dr. Murphy sighed, he would have to break the news to them.

"Three of your friends were hit by a drunk driver," Dr. Murphy said, "while Miss Perry was able to drag herself out of the wreckage and call for help, the other two weren't so lucky. Mr. Winger and Miss Edison are in surgery right now. They're both in critical condition at this moment."

Britta moved away from Shirley, curling into a ball in her chair. The rest of the group were silent, stunned at what they had just heard. Shirley pulled out her cell and hit one of her speed dial numbers.

"Andre," Shirley's voice cracked, "I'm going to be here the rest of the night. It's worse than I thought it was. Take care of the boys for me, I'll call you later."

Shirley hung up quickly and took a seat next to Abed, Pierce following suit. Troy decided to take a seat next to Britta, laying a hand on her uninjured shoulder for support.

"It wrapped around the streetlamp," Britta spoke quietly, staring at the floor, "I got her out, but I couldn't get him out. He was wedged in from the pole. I tried so hard, I did. I couldn't save him. I barely got her out. Oh god this hurts. This hurts so bad...my entire body is aching…"

Britta kept rambling on and on until Troy shook her shoulders gently, snapping her out of it and focusing on him.

"This isn't your fault," Troy said, "some other guy did this."

"Didn't you hear me," Britta shouted, "I couldn't save him! I don't even know if I even saved her!"

"Ma'am," A nurse came up beside Troy, "I need you to calm down."

"Calm down? My friends might be dead," Britta started to become hysterical.

"You're coming with me," the nurse said, grabbing her by the arm.

"Where are you taking her," Shirley asked.

"I'm taking her back to Dr. Murphy," the nurse said, "she's starting to come under stress."

"It hurts so bad," Britta said, "it's unbearable!"

"What hurts," the nurse asked.

"Everything," Britta said before she fell limp.

"I NEED ASSISTANCE," The nurse shouted.

The group only watched in horror as Britta's body was loaded onto a gurney and wheeled away down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for all the reviews and story alerts! You guys are awesome! On to the next chapter!

* * *

The group spent the early hours of the morning in the ER waiting room. Occasionally someone would go on a coffee run, but that brief time was the only time someone would leave.

"I'm freaking out," Abed said, sipping on his third coffee, "I'm really freaking out."

"I am too," Troy said, "we haven't heard anything from Dr. Murphy in four hours. Four hours!"

Shirley gulped down a bottle of water, having switched from coffee a few hours back, "Not to mention that none of their families have shown up yet."

"Would Annie's parents show up," Pierce asked.

"You would think so, but...who knows," Shirley said.

The group looked up as Dr. Murphy strolled into the ER waiting room.

"Oh finally he shows up," Pierce said.

"Sorry, I've been running between three patients at once," Dr. Murphy responded, "Miss Perry is currently resting and there are tests being run on her to see why she fainted."

"What about Jeff and Annie," Shirley demanded, "are they still in surgery? What's going on?"

"They're both recovering in the ICU for at least a couple hours now. If you want to go there, you can," Dr. Murphy said, "but you can't see them just yet."

"You should have told us this hours ago," Pierce shouted.

"You're not family," Dr. Murphy said.

"Like hell we aren't," Pierce said, "I'm the one paying their bills! I'm demanding a new doctor!"

"Take that up with the Chief if you wish," Dr. Murphy said, turning on his heel and exiting the waiting room.

"You are the opposite of Batman," Troy shouted at Dr. Murphy.

"Oh I'm going to take this to him," Pierce said, getting the attention of a nurse, "Where is your Chief of Staff. I need a word with him."

* * *

As Pierce left to find the Chief of Staff's office, the three of them relocated to the waiting room outside the ICU.

"That doctor is a jerk," Shirley said, "how dare he not let us know what's going. Family or not, we were there first!"

"Let's hope we get a new doctor and that he's a cool one," Troy said.

"Excuse me, are you Jeffrey's friends?"

Three pairs of eyes looked up at the source of the voice, finding an older woman.

"Yes, we are," Abed answered.

"Oh good, I'm at the right place then," the woman said, taking a seat next to Abed, "I'm Doreen Winger, Jeffrey's mother."

"Nice to finally meet you, Ms. Winger," Abed said.

"What nice friends he has," Doreen commented, "I heard two other friends were in the accident too?"

Shirley solemnly nodded, "We haven't got much of an update on them or Jeff, since the doctor won't tell us much."

"Our friend Pierce is trying to get a new doctor," Troy said.

"The last thing we were told is that Jeff and our other friend, Annie, are recovering here after surgery," Abed said, "as for our other friend, Britta, she's resting in a separate room."

"Oh dear," Doreen said, grimly, "Annie was such a sweet girl too."

"Wait, you know Annie," Troy asked.

"Jeffrey talks about her all the time," Doreen said, "I've talked to her on a few occasions myself."

Shirley started explaining about what little details they had heard about the accident. As she finished up, Pierce came into the ICU with a man beside him.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Harvey, Chief of Staff. From my understanding from Mr. Hawthorne, Dr. Murphy isn't giving you vital information?"

"No, he isn't," Troy said, "he left us in the ER waiting room for four hours without any update because we aren't family."

"Hm," Dr. Harvey said, "sounds like he's not properly doing his job. Even if you aren't family, he should have said something."

"Exactly," Shirley exclaimed.

"I'll have him re-assigned and get you a new doctor on this case," Dr. Harvey said.

"Thank you," Abed said.

"Good job, Pierce," Troy said.

"A little money goes a long way," Pierce said, noticing Doreen, "and who is this lovely creature?"

Doreen gave Pierce a small smile, "Doreen Winger, nice to meet you."

* * *

A small Asian man in blue scrubs came toward the group ten minutes later, "Hello. Are you with Mr. Winger, Miss Edison, and Miss Perry?"

"That's us," Doreen answered, "who are you?"

"I am the new doctor assigned to the case, Dr. Hu."

Troy choked down a laugh, "What was your name?"

"Dr. Hu."

"Are you aware that there is a British Sci-Fi show with the same name," Troy said, "of course Inspector Spacetime is much better than-"

"From what I understand, this is a special case," Dr. Hu said, cutting off Troy's comment, "Some of you aren't actually family by blood, but by bond."

The group nodded.

"I understand," Dr. Hu said, "my family is similar to yours. Mostly by bond, few by blood."

"Do you have any updates for us," Abed asked.

"I just read through their files. Miss Perry is still resting, but you're welcome to see her," Dr. Hu replied.

The group looked at each other, deciding who would go.

"Abed and I will go," Troy said.

Dr. Hu nodded, "She is in room 206E."

Troy nodded, taking off in the direction Dr. Hu pointed to with Abed behind him.

"As for Mr. Winger and Miss Edison, they're still not awake yet, but one visitor is allowed for them," Dr. Hu said.

"Well, Doreen should obviously see Jeff," Shirley said.

"I'll go see Annie," Pierce said.

"Like hell you will!"

All of them turned to find a dark-haired woman, running to Dr. Hu, "Eileen Hunt, I'm Annie's mother."

"Ah, I see," Dr. Hu said, looking at Annie's file, "and what of her father?"

"He's on his way," Eileen said, "just let me see my daughter!"

"Of course, this way," Dr. Hu gestured, "and Mr. Winger's room is down the hall, third door on the left."

"Thank you," Doreen said, going down the hall after Eileen.

Shirley got wide-eyed, "Oh no, her mother is here."

"And her father is on the way," Pierce said, "this could get ugly."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for all the reviews. I appreciate all of them, I really do. So, for that here's the next chapter.

* * *

Troy and Abed entered Britta's room quietly, finding a nurse checking her vitals.

"Hello," The nurse smiled warmly at them, "you must part of the group causing the uproar around here."

"We tend to do that," Abed answered.

"How is she," Troy asked, glancing down at Britta, "and did you figure out why she fainted?"

"Well, stress combined with her injuries caused her to faint.," The nurse answered, "but as long as she doesn't do that again, she'll be fine. In fact she'll wake up any moment now."

Britta's eyes fluttered open, smiling when she saw Troy and Abed nearby.

"That was suspiciously good timing," Abed noted, "usually never happens outside of movies."

"You'll be alright," The nurse told Britta, "in fact, if you're up for it, you can walk around. Maybe go back to your friends."

"Thanks," Britta said softly.

"If you need anything, just let me or Dr. Hu know," The nurse said as she left the room.

"Dr. Hu," Britta repeated, "such a strange name."

"How are you feeling," Troy asked, despite what the nurse had told him.

He and Abed pulled up a couple chairs and sat beside her bed.

"I feel groggy," Britta responded, "the pain is gone, that's a good thing. What about Jeff and Annie?"

"They're recovering in the ICU," Abed said, "they're going to be okay."

Britta only felt partial relief, "I need to see Jeff."

"I don't know if they're allowing visitors," Troy said before his phone buzzed.

He pulled it out, reading the text message that Shirley had sent him.

"Jeff and Annie's parents are here," Troy said aloud before realizing what he said, "Annie's parents are here. This is not good."

"We need to go then," Britta said, setting up on the bed and getting to her feet.

Abed reached out and steadied her when she swayed slightly.

"I'm fine," Britta said, "I just sat up too fast."

"Are you sure," Abed asked.

Britta nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

Shirley and Pierce smiled as they watched Britta come back with Troy and Abed.

"You look better," Shirley said.

"At least I don't look like how I feel," Britta said, "So, where are the parents?"

"They're both with their respective children," Shirley said.

"I'm worried for Annie," Abed said, taking a seat next to Troy, "her parents haven't talked to her in a long time."

"You should have seen her mother," Pierce said, "she is a-"

Eileen came down the hallway.

"Lovely woman," Pierce finished awkwardly.

"This would have never happened if she had listened to me," Eileen said, "she wouldn't have been in this accident."

"She also would have been addicted to pills still," Britta whispered.

"What did you say," Eileen said, glaring at Britta.

"Don't," Troy said, blocking Britta with his arm.

"No, I'm not going to stand for this," Britta said, swatting away Troy's arm and standing up, "I don't care if I faint again from the stress."

"And who are you exactly," Eileen asked.

"I'm the one who pulled your daughter out of the car," Britta said, standing in front of Eileen.

"Oh, do you think you deserve a medal for that," Eileen said, coldly, "especially when she's barely holding on to her life right now. From what I hear, the driver is in worse shape!"

"Hey! You leave her alone," Troy came to Britta's defense, "if you want to take your rage out on someone, go find that drunk driver that caused all this in the first place!"

Eileen shook her head, "I think I should go. Obviously Anne has made some fine company here. Next time though, could you try and not kill her?"

Eileen walked briskly out of the waiting room, the study group's glares following her until she was out of sight.

"Don't listen to her," Shirley said, noticing Britta's slumped shoulders.

"Is Jeff really in worse shape," Britta asked, looking to each of them for an answer.

"We're not sure," Abed said, "I'm sure she said that just to hurt you."

"Exactly," Shirley said, "this is the same person who dis-owned her own daughter for trying to do the right thing. You're better than that."

"Not to mention she is a raging bitch," Pierce added.

Troy embraced Britta warmly, "You saved them. Don't let anyone else tell you different."

"What is going on," Doreen asked as she appeared in the waiting room.

"Doreen, this is Britta," Troy said, "the one we told you about."

Troy let go of Britta and stepped away as Doreen took Britta's hand into her own.

"Hi there," Doreen said, "I'm Jeff's mother."

Britta looked, eyes watering, before she hugged her.

"I'm so sorry," Britta cried, "I tried…"

"There there," Doreen said, returning her hug, "it wasn't your fault you couldn't pull him out, he was trapped. They had to use the Jaws of Life and cut him out from all the crunched up metal. From what I've been told though, you did put a valiant effort to get him out. I'll be forever grateful for that."

Britta, unsure of how to respond, continued hugging her for another minute longer before pulling away, "How is he?"

"He's still not awake, but the surgery went well," Doreen said, "he'll live."

"That's good. Great actually." Britta said with a small smile.

A man came into the waiting room, looking around briefly before sighing in relief.

"I'm guessing Eileen left," the man said.

Shirley nodded before turning to the others, "This is Annie's dad, David Edison."

"Are you Britta," David asked, pointing to her.

Britta nodded.

"Go on dear," Doreen said, urging her toward him.

"Britta Perry," Britta said, holding out her hand.

"You're the one who saved my daughter," David said, taking her hand and shaking it, "Thank you."

"It was just the right thing to do," Britta said, glancing away from him.

"I'm sorry about Eileen by the way," David apologized, looking around at the study group, "I know she can be a piece of work."

Dr. Hu came back in, "Mr. Winger and Miss Edison won't wake up for another hour or so. You're all free to go home and get rest if you wish."

"Now that I know my son is alright, I think I can rest easier," Doreen said, standing up, "but I expect a call if anything changes."

"Of course Ms. Winger," Dr. Hu said.

"I'm not sure if Annie wants to see me yet," David said, "but she seems to be in good hands here with all of you. But I also want a call."

"Does Ms. Hunt want an update," Dr. Hu asked.

"No," Daniel said, "in fact, if she comes by here again, have security escort her out."

Dr. Hu noted it and turned to the study group.

"Getting some rest would be good for you," Shirley said to Britta.

"I'm not going home," Britta said, "I have to stay. I have to see them."

"Britta please," Troy begged.

"No," Britta said, "I'm not leaving until I've seen them myself. I'll be fine here."

"Then we're staying too," Pierce said, looking to the others, "right?"

"Right," Troy said.

Dr. Hu nodded, "If you need anything, have someone page me."

* * *

"Don't call him," Shirley warned Troy.

"We have to let the Dean know why his seven favorite students are missing," Troy said.

"No we don't," Shirley said, "you know what will happen if you call him? He'll have a fit and drive the entire school down here. That's not something we need right now."

"You have a good point," Troy said, putting away her cell, "but Annie is going to kill us for not getting her homework."

"Maybe she'll finally take a break for once," Britta chuckled.

"How are you," Abed asked Britta, "how are you feeling?"

Britta shrugged, "I don't feel bad, but I don't feel good either."

"Is it safe to ask what happened," Abed asked.

Britta shook her head, "No."

Shirley sighed, putting an arm around Britta, "Just don't faint on us again. You scared us."

"I thought you died," Troy said.

"It's going to take a lot more than some drunk bastard to get rid of me," Britta said, looking down, "same goes for Jeff and Annie."

Britta bit her lip to try and keep it from trembling, but it failed.

"God," Britta said, "they're in terrible shape. It was bad enough at the accident scene. I'm not sure you lot are ready to see them. I'm not sure if I'm ready to see them…"

"You know," Shirley said, "Dr. Hu said that there's a psychiatrist here if you need one."

Britta let out a humorless laugh, "Like a psychiatrist is going to help me now. I can't even calm myself down and I'm studying psychology!"

"The three of you might need counseling after this," Abed said, "Annie and Jeff might be just as traumatized as you."

"That would be the worst thing for the two of them," Britta said, "after all they've been through."

It was eight o' clock when Dr. Hu strolled into the waiting room, a smile appearing on his face.

"They're awake now, but are only allowed a few visitors at a time," Dr. Hu said.

"If it's alright, I'd like to go in and see Jeff first," Britta said, turning to the others, "alone."

The study group nodded, understanding why.

"Tell Annie I'll see her soon," Britta said, Dr. Hu escorting her to Jeff's room.


	4. Chapter 4

To the one person who left a negative review: You're absolutely correct about everything, but I never claimed I was great at writing anyhow. Also it's an older fic and should have done better with it. Oh well, can't stop now. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

After Dr. Hu left Britta alone in the room with Jeff. She stood back to take in Jeff's current state. His face was bruised in shades of purple and blue, with gashes on his forehead and lip. Messy hair stuck up through his bandage on his head. His left arm and leg were in a cast, it was the side that had hit the pole. Britta couldn't see the rest of his body, but she was sure he was bruised from head to toe.

"Jeff," Britta called to him gently.

His eyes swiveled over to her, looking up and down and taking note of her bandages.

"Hey," Jeff said in a soft voice.

Britta couldn't hold it in anymore. She rushed to the chair next to Jeff and took his hand in hers. Jeff's eyes grew wide as Britta started sobbing into his hospital sheets.

"I'm so sorry," Britta sobbed, "I'm sorry I couldn't get you out! I tried so hard to get you, but you were stuck and I started panicking because you weren't responding to anything I was saying and…"

"Shh," Jeff said, bringing his other arm around carefully and resting it on her shoulder, "I'm alive. Look at me."

"I get you're alive," Britta said.

"Then why are you crying," Jeff said, "because you risked life and limb trying to pull me out of sharp, twisted metal and failed?"

"Because I managed to get Annie out and not you," Britta said, "I thought I was strong enough to pull you out!"

"Is Annie alive," Jeff asked.

Britta nodded, "I haven't seen her yet, but she's alive. I know that."

"Then stop crying," Jeff said, "I'm just glad you made it out okay."

"Do you call having bandages all over my body, constant pain, and fainting okay," Britta sobbed.

"I'd call it a miracle," Jeff said, smirking.

Britta looked up, letting go of Jeff and wiping her tears away.

"I've been a complete mess since they let me out," Britta said, laughing "I'm surprised the group hasn't told me to shut up yet."

"The group is here," Jeff asked.

"Of course they are, I called them as soon as I was cleared," Britta said, "I was completely hysterical then."

Jeff's eyes filled with concern when Britta flinched, her hand clutching her side.

"It's nothing," Britta said, "just some of the constant pain I mentioned."

"Are you sure you're okay," Jeff asked.

"Yeah, it should subside soon," Britta said, "I met your mother not too long ago. She was nice."

Jeff was disappointed he that he missed his mother, but he knew she would come back by again to check on him.

"Annie's parents showed up too, surprisingly," Britta continued, "her mother is a piece of work, but her father doesn't seem too bad."

"Please tell me she wasn't awake for that," Jeff said.

"She wasn't," Britta said, "I nearly got into a fight with her mom though."

"I don't doubt that," Jeff said, laughing.

He winced as he laughed, feeling a sharp pain in his abdomen.

"Take it easy," Britta said, "The last thing we need is having you bust any of your stitches."

"Only if you promise me you'll stop crying," Jeff said, "we're all relatively in one piece and not dead. There's no need for you to be sad."

"I'll try," Britta said.

"No, you promise," Jeff said.

"Oh fine, I promise," Britta said, grinning.

"Good," Jeff said, "now where is everyone?"

Britta stood up and went to the door, motioning for Pierce and Shirley to come inside.

"Troy and Abed are with Annie," Britta said.

"Hi Jeffrey," Shirley said, with a small smile.

"Nice to see you awake, Jeff," Pierce said.

"I know this looks bad, but I'm so loaded on painkillers that I can't feel a thing," Jeff said, smiling.

* * *

Britta wandered out into the waiting room, wanting to give Jeff time with Pierce and Shirley. As she sat alone, a police officer walked over to her.

"Do you know where I can find a Britta Perry," The officer asked.

"You found her," Britta said, standing.

"Officer Mackie, Greendale PD," Officer Mackie said, "I have some very good news for you and your friends. Are they awake?"

"Yeah, but they have visitors right now," Britta said, "what's the good news officer? I'll be sure to pass it along."

"We just arrested the person who caused the accident," Officer Mackie said, "He checked in at another hospital earlier this morning to tend to a broken leg. He's got several charges on him, enough to put him away for a while."

"What was his name," Britta said.

"Of the guy who hit you," Officer Mackie asked.

"No, of the guy who handcuffed the drunken bastard," Britta said, rolling her eyes, "Yes I mean the name of the guy who hit me and my friends. Duh doy!"

"Dr. Ian Duncan," Officer Mackie said, "Professor of Psychology at Greendale Community College."

Britta collapsed back in her chair in a state of shock.

"Did you know the guy," Officer Mackie asked.

"We all know him," Britta said, "we go to Greendale Community College. He was my professor once. I can't believe this."

"Well, he's behind bars now," Officer Mackie said.

"I...I have to tell the others," Britta said, standing up shakily.

"Are you okay, ma'am," Officer Mackie asked.

"I'm fine! Just go," Britta said, walking down the hallway uneasily.

She swung the door open to Jeff's room and stumbled inside.

"Britta? Are you okay," Shirley asked.

"No! You know why? Because a police officer just informed me who the drunk bastard was who hit us," Britta said, "It was Professor Duncan! HE did this! HE caused this!"

"What," Pierce exclaimed.

"You need to calm down," Jeff said, still wearing a look of surprise.

"I'm not calming down," Britta said, raising her voice, "I'm angry right now, so angry that I can barely register the fact that my body is screaming in pain! No, I'm going to tell Annie!"

"No no! Britta," Shirley said, rushing to Britta as she fell to her knees.

"Help me up and get me over to Annie's room," Britta shouted.

"She doesn't need to know this right now," Jeff said, his vitals shooting up from the stress.

"Like hell she doesn't," Britta yelled.

The door swung open, Troy and Abed running inside.

"We can hear her yelling from down the hall," Abed said, "what's going on?"

"She's going into hysterics," Shirley said, kneeling next to her on the ground.

"I'M NOT GOING INTO HYSTERICS," Britta screamed, "I NEED TO TELL ANNIE!"

"Tell Annie what," Troy said, freaking out.

"THAT THE DRUNKEN BASTARD WHO HIT US W-"

Two security guards came in at the last moment, cutting off her sentence and dragging her out of the room.

The study group was ushered back into the waiting room after Britta was taken away, the doctor needing to check on Jeff's vitals after the commotion Britta caused.

* * *

"Duncan did this," Abed said, "I can't even comprehend how I feel about this piece of news."

"Neither can I," Shirley said.

Dr. Hu came back into the waiting room.

"Mr. Winger's vitals are back to normal again," Dr. Hu said, "but because of this incident, only one visitor for both Mr. Winger and Miss Edison. As for Miss Perry, she's back in a separate room cooling down. If she does this again, then she will be sent home."

The group nodded in understanding.

"Pierce, you can see Annie first if you like," Shirley said.

"No, you go ahead," Pierce said.

Shirley gave Pierce a smile as she sat up, making her way to Annie's room. She opened the door gently and stepped inside.

"Are you awake," Shirley asked.

"Wide awake," Annie answered.

Annie's head was bandaged in a similar manner to Jeff's, both cheeks cut and bruised from hitting the car window and dashboard. She also sported a black eye from her face plant on the dashboard. Both wrists were wrapped in a cast.

"Oh Annie," Shirley said, looking at her.

"I know, it looks bad," Annie said, slightly lifting her casts.

"You don't look much better than Jeff," Shirley said, taking a seat next to the bed.

"How is he," Annie asked.

"He'll recover, although Britta scared him earlier."

"What happened to her," Annie asked, "I heard her shouting. Is she okay?"

"She…," Shirley paused, trying to find the right words, "she's not as injured as you and Jeff are, but mentally…"

"Oh," Annie frowned.

"Security had to take her away," Shirley explained.

"She was shouting about who ran into us," Annie said, "who was it?"

Shirley took a deep breath, "Can you tell me what exactly happened? We got bits and pieces from her, but then she...you know."

Annie searched through her memories, trying to conjure up something solid.

"Jeff, Britta, and I had to stay after classes to finish up a project. We didn't finish it until…" Annie tried to remember the time, but couldn't, "anyway, it was late and Jeff offered to take Britta and I home. We were driving along, talking about something and that's all I remember. I was going in and out when we got here."

Shirley shook her head, "Who would have thought that the driver of that car was Duncan."

"Duncan," Annie's eyes widened, "He…"

Shirley nodded.

Annie bit her lip and looked away, "Troy told me my parents were here earlier."

"Your mother isn't the nicest person, no offense."

"None taken," Annie sighed, "I'm guessing neither of them wanted to stick around."

"Your mother certainly didn't," Shirley said, "your father wasn't sure if you wanted to see him."

Annie glanced down at the hospital bed.

"What did Britta tell you," Annie asked, "fill in the blanks for me."

Shirley saw that Annie wanted to change the subject. She took a deep breath before she began explaining what Britta had told the group.

* * *

"Is Britta okay," Jeff asked Abed beside him.

He nodded, "She's cooling down. Troy is with her now."

"What about Annie? How is she?"

"I thought someone already told you, she's awake and talking. Are you having a lapse in your memory? Should I get Dr. Hu?"

"No no, it's just…they were in my car when this happened. I was driving and they were my passengers. My responsibility."

"You're sounding just as bad as Britta," Abed said, shaking his head, "you shouldn't feel guilty. No one could have predicted that Duncan was going to hit you."

"I want to see Annie," Jeff said, "I need to see her myself."

Abed sighed, "You can't. Same with Annie, she can't see you either. You both have to recover before either of you can move around again."

"Aside from being in complete hysterics, I'm jealous of Britta," Jeff said, "she's able to walk around freely."

"You don't think she feels guilty about that?

"I didn't say she didn't."

"You should be glad all of you are alive. I am. I'm happy that I'm visiting the three of you in a hospital instead of attending three funerals."

"I am happy we're alive. But I do wish one person was dead right now."

"Not in your condition. I think it's my turn now, since you defended me from that bully two years ago. I'll go beat up Duncan for you."

Jeff chuckled lightly, "Just make sure I can get a few punches in."


	5. Chapter 5

I should have mentioned that I have really no idea about any of the medical stuff. I did a bunch of research though, so I'm hoping I'm accurate. Anyway, here's the next chapter

* * *

Troy had found a deck of cards on the nurse's station when he was on his way to see Britta. He took a quick look around before he swiped them and stuffed them in his pocket. When he entered the room, he found Britta sleeping soundly on a bare hospital bed. As he waited for Britta to wake up, he began playing a game of solitaire.

"I should have known this was going to happen," Abed walked in quietly and sat across from Troy, "just when things are starting to get better, something happens that brings us down again. Wanna play Go Fish?"

"Sure," Troy collected the cards and shuffled them, "How's Jeff?"

"He's feeling guilty and he wants Duncan dead," Abed answered flatly.

"So, normal I guess," Troy passed five cards over to Abed before holding up his own.

"Any twos?"

"Go fish. Abed, our lives aren't a tv show. If they were, I'm sure Britta wouldn't turn out like…," Troy gestured over to Britta's sleeping form, "She would be her normal self. Do you have any kings?"

Abed passed him the king of clubs and picked up another card, "I know our lives aren't a tv show, but thinking about it that way lessens how scared and freaked out I am about this whole situation."

Troy set his cards down, "I'm freaked out too. This is the first time I've experienced something this bad happening to my friends. I hate seeing them like this."

Abed set his cards down, seeing the tears in Troy's eyes threatening to escape. He moved his chair next to Troy's, wrapping a reassuring arm around his shoulder.

"You want to know what gives me hope?"

Troy's eyes peered over to Abed.

"We have had several adventures, mis-adventures, and accidental adventures over the past three years together. If we can make it through those, then we can make it through this."

"It's like Jeff said," Troy said, putting his arm around Abed, "we're a super group. We can do anything."

They sat like that for a few moments before Troy decided to resume the game. Abed moved his chair back and picked up his cards.

"Any fives?"

"Go fish."

* * *

Shirley sat alone in the waiting room, letting Pierce spend time with Annie. She was beyond exhausted, having been awake since three am and dealing with Britta's episodes. The emotional roller coaster she had been enduring all day was also a contributing factor. She glanced at her phone for the time. It was approaching noon.

As much as she wanted to go home and curl up in her bed, she didn't feel comfortable leaving.

"Doctor," Shirley called to him as he passed by the waiting room, "how long are Jeff and Annie going to be in the ICU?"

"Well, at the rate they're at right now," Dr. Hu said, checking his charts, "they should only be in the ICU overnight. They'll be moved out and into other rooms tomorrow."

"Separate rooms," Shirley asked.

Dr. Hu nodded, "Unless you're trying to suggest they be in the same room?"

"Well, it's just that we're really close and having them in the same room would be good for all of us," Shirley explained, "we don't like being split up too much."

"I see," Dr. Hu said, smiling, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," Shirley returned the smile as he left.

She let her head droop back against the chair, letting her eyelids close.

"If you're sleepy, why don't you just go home?"

Shirley opened one eye and saw Troy standing in front of her.

"Because I don't feel right leaving just yet," Shirley said, opening her eyes, "where's Abed?"

"He and Britta went to get us snacks from the vending machine," Troy said, "and we told her about Dr. Hu's warning. She's gonna try and not get worked up."

Shirley nodded, "Have you seen Jeff yet?"

Troy shook his head.

"You should go see him."

"How bad is he? I gotta know before I go in."

"You didn't notice him earlier?"

"Not with Britta shouting."

"He's purple and blue. It doesn't look pretty, but he's not completely disfigured."

Troy nodded, standing up and making his way to Jeff's room.

* * *

It was an hour later when Andre came in, bringing food for everyone. The group gave him details about the accident before he had to back to work, his break time was almost up.

"I'll be home later," Shirley said, giving him a peck, "I promise."

"I'll see you then," Andre said with a small smile.

As Andre left, the group began eating their meal in silence. That was when Britta's phone went off.

"It's the school," Britta said, confused before looking at the others, "I did not call the school! I swear!"

"Answer it," Troy said.

Britta hit the green button and put the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"_Hello Ms. Perry,"_ the Dean's voice sounded over the speaker.

"Hi Dean," Britta, face palming, "why are you calling?"

"_I couldn't help but notice that you and the rest of your group are missing today. I was just wondering where you were."_

"Honestly Dean, none of us want to deal with you right now, but I'll tell you that there was an accident and that we won't be in school today."

"_Oh no! What happened? Did anyone get hurt? Did anyone...die?"_

"Goodbye, Dean," Britta hung up and shut off her phone, "I'm not dealing with him if he calls back."

"I don't blame you," Shirley said, "at least you didn't tell him where we are. That would have made things a lot worse."

"Just what we need," Pierce said, "our flamboyant Dean invading the hospital with Starburns, Chang, and the rest of our classmates in tow."

That was when Abed noticed a growing stain on Britta's shirt.

"Britta, you're bleeding."


	6. Chapter 6

Did I ever tell you that you guys are the best? Seriously, thanks for all the reviews and alerts, you guys are awesome. Anyway, next chapter.

* * *

Their moment of peace had turned into complete chaos in a split second. Britta's screams had alerted Dr. Hu, who upon checking on her stitches determined that they weren't done properly. His pager went off twice as he examined Britta. The first one alerting him to Jeff. The second one to Annie.

"Damn it, Murphy has no idea what he's doing," Dr. Hu said, looking to a nurse, "Get three ORs ready, we need to do emergency surgery! NOW!"

The nurse gingerly took Britta with her, putting her on a gurney and rushing her away. More screams came down the hallway, belonging to Jeff and Annie as they were wheeled by. The study group could only watch as their friends were taken, all of them in a state of panic.

"Doctor, what's going on," Troy yelled, on the verge of crying.

"Dr. Murphy did not stitch them up correctly," Dr. Hu said, "Mr. Winger and Miss Edison are losing a lot of blood right now. If we don't get them stitched up properly…"

Dr. Hu trailed off, "We're going to do everything we can for them and Miss Perry."

He rushed off after his patients, the study group feeling a sense of dread about what the outcome could be for their friends.

"This can't be happening," Shirley said, unable to stand and falling back into the chair.

"I'm going to report that son of a bitch," Pierce said outraged, "what kind of hack doctor does this to people and gets away with it?"

"This is getting too real for me," Abed said.

"This is becoming too real for all of us," Troy said solemnly.

Troy's phone started ringing. He glanced at it before answering.

"NO DEAN, WE ARE NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING," Troy was unable to hold back his tears, "DON'T CALL ANY OF US BACK!"

Troy threw his phone to the floor before curling up and crying.

"I don't want them to die," he sobbed, "I don't want them to die!"

* * *

The ICU waiting room was filled up again as Annie's father and Jeff's mother came back after getting a call from Dr. Hu.

"I hope someone reports that awful doctor," Doreen said, shaking her head.

"Pierce is doing that right now," Shirley said.

"This is the worst day ever," Troy cried, "the worst!"

Abed remained silent, staring down at the floor.

"I'm concerned about him," David said, pointing to Abed, "it looks like he completely shut down."

Dr. Hu came into the waiting room, everyone looking to him for any sort of news.

"That was a close one," Dr. Hu said, shaking his head, "but all of them made it out of surgery."

"What exactly happened to them," Doreen asked.

Dr. Hu turned to him and sighed, "Well, for one Dr. Murphy completely overlooked one thing about Miss Perry's condition. He assumed the bruising on her stomach wasn't anything serious, but it was a sign that she also had internal bleeding. Which caused her much more pain than normal. It would have eventually killed her."

"But she's not dead, right," Troy asked.

"It was a close call, but we drained out the excess blood and closed her up properly," Dr. Hu said.

"What about Jeff and Annie," Doreen asked.

"We lost them both during surgery," Dr. Hu said, "but we were able to revive them."

"You lost them…," Shirley said, "you mean…"

"Mr. Winger was deceased for two minutes," Dr. Hu said, "Miss Edison was deceased for almost seven minutes."

Shirley sat back in her chair, overwhelmed by what she had heard. It was hard enough for her to hear that her friends were seriously injured, but to hear that they were dead for a few brief minutes? She felt sick.

"I made sure that they had proper sutures this time and that they had no other injuries," Dr. Hu said, "All three of them will be returning here to recover, they will stay here for a few days and then be moved to a normal room."

Dr. Hu looked at his watch, it was already nearing four o' clock.

"Visiting hours are almost up," Dr. Hu said, "but a few of you could stay over night if you like."

"One for each room," Abed said.

"Right," Dr. Hu nodded.

"Guys, should we wait for Pierce to come back to decide who stays with who," Troy asked.

"No, I think it's obvious who stays with Jeff and Annie," Shirley said.

"But who stays with Britta," Abed asked.

The three study group members looked at one another. Shirley couldn't stay, she had her kids at home. Troy and Abed's eyes looked away from Shirley and settled on one another. Only one person could stay and someone had to go back and watch the apartment.

"I'll stay with Britta," Troy finally said.

Dr. Hu took note of it, "Good. She'll need some company."

"You and Abed came here together right.," Shirley asked Troy, "you drove."

"Yeah," Troy answered, "Abed will need a ride home."

"I'll take you home, Abed," Shirley said, standing up, "come on."

* * *

Shirley and Abed ran into Pierce as they were leaving, stopping to fill him in on what happened. After Shirley assured Pierce several times that no one had died, she linked her arm with Abed's and went to her van.

The ride to back to Abed-Troy-Annie's apartment was silent, which concerned Shirley who snuck glances over to him at every red light.

"Abed, say something," Shirley said, "you're scaring me."

"I'm waiting to wake up," Abed said, his eyes still staring straight ahead, "I'm waiting for this nightmare to be over."

Shirley's heart sank, "I wish I could wake up too, but it's not a dream, Abed."

"Jeff was dead, Annie was dead.

"For a brief moment. They're alive now."

"They still died. That's a scary fact.

Shirley couldn't help but agree with Abed. Even if it only was brief, it was still death. She would have to ask them what they saw in the afterlife. Did they see a bright light before they were pulled back to the land of the living?

She pulled in to the apartment parking lot and looked over to Abed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Shirley questioned.

"Of course," Abed said, "thanks for the ride."

"No problem," Shirley said.


	7. Chapter 7

After all the drama I put you guys through, here's a fluffy chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Over the next few days, the group took turns staying overnight with Britta. They still hadn't woken up yet, but Dr. Hu assured them it was normal and part of the healing process. They didn't start stirring until the day they got moved out of the ICU. David, Doreen, and Shirley were there as they got moved into the same room. Once they got settled, the rest of the group came by to visit.

"Can someone tell me why I was sleeping in the ICU for three days," Britta asked.

Shirley began to explain to her what happened, which left Britta gobsmacked.

"Was he trying to kill me," Britta said angrily, "was he trying to kill the three of us?"

"You don't have to worry about him anymore," Dr. Hu said, coming into the room, "he's been fired for malpractice."

"Good," Britta said, "we finally got justice!"

"Remember, visiting hours are now until six," Dr. Hu said, "if one person chooses to stay overnight, that's allowed."

After the group had discussed it with Doreen and David, Troy was chosen to stay overnight. When six o' clock hit, the nurses cleared out the room minus Troy. He took a chair and placed it between Annie and Britta, flicking through the channels until he found a TV movie they could all watch. He turned off the TV a while later when he noticed that all three patients had fallen asleep, pulling his homework out of his bag to keep him busy.

It was around nine o' clock when he heard soft cries coming from Britta's bed. He stopped writing and glanced over to her. She was still sound asleep, but tears kept streaming out of her eyes. Troy scooted his chair closer to her.

"Britta," Troy spoke to her softly, "wake up."

Britta's eyes remained closed, her brow furrowing from the distress.

"Britta," Troy gently shook her, "it's only a dream, wake up."

Her eyes finally opened, her hand reaching for his.

He took her hand, "Shh, it's alright."

"No, it's not," Britta said, sniffling, "I can't sleep without seeing the accident happen again and again. The more I see it, the more helpless I feel. I can't stop it, I can't prevent it."

Troy was at a loss for words. Anything he would say to reassure her wouldn't do anything. That was when he had an idea.

"Scoot over," Troy said.

Britta gave him a confused look, but let go of his hand and moved over to the other edge of the bed. Troy took a seat on the bed and swung his legs over. Britta and Troy adjusted themselves until they were in comfortable positions.

"Try sleeping now," Troy said, "I'll be right here."

Britta nodded, smiling, "Thanks."

She snuggled into Troy, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep once more. Troy looked over at his abandoned homework, knowing he wouldn't be finishing it until morning.

Annie started to stir around six that morning, her eyes landing on Troy and Britta's sleeping forms.

"Aww," Annie said, looking to see if Jeff was awake, "look Jeff!"

Jeff rubbed his eyes, sitting up slightly to see over Annie's bed.

"I wish I had my phone. The others would have gotten a kick out this."

* * *

Troy left for school that morning, allowing Doreen to come in and visit Jeff. Annie and Britta had fallen back asleep that afternoon, which gave Doreen sometime to have a talk with Jeff.

"Annie is a nice girl you know," Doreen said.

Jeff looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "What are you getting at?"

"I know how much you care about her," Doreen said, "I was just thinking that maybe you would...I don't know…"

"Mom, we just started dating," Jeff said, "getting engaged hasn't even crossed our minds yet, let alone getting married."

"Well, I would like to have some grandchildren before I die."

"Are you expecting this to happen all by next year or what?"

"Oh no no no. Maybe five or six years down the line, it would be perfect for the two of you to get married and have kids."

"And what about her career?"

"If I can raise you by myself and have a career, I think she's capable of doing the same."

"She would not be raising a child by herself. I would be around for my kid."

"Glad to see you take some initiative," Doreen said with a smile.

Jeff let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm not guaranteeing anything, mom."

"You don't have to. Annie already did."

Jeff's eyes widened in disbelief, "What?"

* * *

It was an hour before visiting hours were over that David decided to visit his daughter, much to the surprise of Britta and Jeff.

"Hello, Mr. Edison," Jeff said, swallowing nervously.

"Please, call me David," David said, looking at the three of them, "it's nice to see you all awake."

"Dad," Annie said, "what are you doing here?"

"Look, I know I abandoned you when you younger," David said, taking a seat next to her bed, "but when I heard that you were in the hospital...I couldn't just sit idly by."

"You did when I was in rehab and when mom cut me off," Annie said.

"I know," David said, hanging his head, "and I regret that deeply, but I want to try and salvage some sort of relationship with you."

"Why now? Why didn't you do this years ago," Annie demanded.

"When the doctor told me you died momentarily on the operating table, I realized that if you didn't get revived, then I would have never had the chance to apologize to you. To tell you that still love you, no matter what you did in the past."

Annie's eyes welled with tears, "You love me?"

"Of course I do, you're my daughter," David smiled.

Annie leaned forward, embracing David. He returned the hug gingerly, so that he wouldn't accidentally dislodge her IV. When he let go, he faced Jeff with a stern face.

"From what I hear, you're dating my daughter," David said.

"Yes sir, that's correct," Jeff responded.

"Do you love her?"

"...Yes, I do."

Annie and Britta both shared looks of surprise.

"You don't sound certain," David said.

"I love her," Jeff said with more confidence, "she is the greatest thing that has happened to me."

"Is that so?"

Jeff nodded, unsure of what was going to happen next. Suddenly David bursted into laughter, confusing Jeff even further.

"I'm just messing with you," David said with a grin, "I'm sure you would be a great son-in-law."

"Dad," Annie said, her face turning red at the mention of marriage.

"Sir, visiting hours are over," A nurse said, poking her head inside.

David nodded, giving Annie another hug before he left.

"You love me," Annie questioned, looking at Jeff.

"You guaranteed my mother that we would get married," Jeff asked.

"I asked first," Annie said.

Jeff sighed, "Yeah, I realized it a while ago, but I wasn't ready to admit it yet."

"I guaranteed it to humor her," Annie answered.

"And he made a joke about me being his son-in…" A lightbulb went off in Jeff's head, "My mother and your father have been talking!"

"Oh my god, this is brilliant," Britta said, drying her eyes while laughing.

"Were you crying," Annie asked.

"No, I was laughing so hard that I started crying," Britta let out another chuckle

"Annie, our parents are plotting for us to get married," Jeff said.

"That's what so hilarious," Britta continued to laugh.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," Annie said, "you're going to be my future wedding planner."

Britta stopped laughing, "I would never agree to it."

"Can we not talk about marriage," Jeff said.

"Why? Getting cold feet," Britta smirked.

"Shut up," Jeff retorted.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, author alerts, etc. It's the most I've ever had on anything I've written on this site! You guys are awesome! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

No one stayed with them that night, the doctor deciding to give his patients a day off from overnight visitors. It was around midnight when Jeff and Annie were awakened by Britta's sounds of distress, finding her thrashing about in her bed.

"Should we try to wake her," Annie whispered to Jeff, "or would that just make it worse?"

"We should just have a nurse come in and wake her," Jeff said.

"Can we at least try to wake her," Annie asked.

Jeff leaned over his bed, "Britta Wake up!"

This only made her more distressed.

"I think hearing my voice made things worse," Jeff said.

"Jeff," Britta spoke aloud, "Jeff please, answer me."

"I think she's reliving the night of the accident," Annie said.

"Jeff," Britta started to sound more desperate, "Oh god, I can't get you out."

Jeff could only watch as Britta called out to him in the dream, feeling weird about having it re-enacted right in front of him.

"No no no," Britta said, "I've got to get you out! I can't let you die here! You have so much to live for!"

It broke Annie's heart to see Britta like this, "Jeff, we have to do something."

"If we try to wake her up, hearing our voices will only make it worse," Jeff whispered.

"No. Jeff, please…," Britta started to sound defeated.

It was when Britta started sobbing loudly that a nurse ran into the room and woke her up.

"Oh my god," Britta said, "did I…?"

"I'm moving you to a separate room," the nurse said, "you're making the other patients uncomfortable

Annie tried to protest, but the nurse ignored her as she wheeled Britta's bed out of the room. She hung her head in defeat, her eyes flicking over to Jeff. He was staring off into space.

"Are you okay," Annie asked, gently.

Jeff slightly nodded, "It's just...I feel...I don't know how to describe it."

"It was eerie," Annie said.

"Not the word," Jeff said, "it was almost like an out of body experience. I could see the scene in front of me that she was seeing."

"You're not going to sleep tonight are you?"

"Not well anyway. Not after that."

* * *

After days of being in the hospital and an unwanted visit from the Dean, the three patients were finally released from the hospital.

"Remember, no vigorous activities for three weeks until those stitches are fully healed," Dr. Hu said, "and Miss Edison, you'll need someone else to take your notes for a while until your next check up."

Annie frowned.

Jeff nudged her softly, "Hey, at least you don't have crutches."

"Miss Perry, you're going to see a therapist three days a week," Dr. Hu said.

"Fantastic," Britta said acerbically.

"It'll be good for you," Annie said, smiling.

"Mr. Winger, come back in six weeks and we'll see how your leg and arm are doing," Dr. Hu said, "we could take them out of the cast then if they healed. You're left handed right?"

Jeff nodded.

"Someone will need to take your notes too," Dr. Hu said.

"Wow Jeff, you now have a legit reason to not do any work," Britta said with a joking smile.

"Thanks for everything, doctor," Jeff said, ignoring Britta's comment.

Dr. Hu shrugged and smiled, "I'm just doing my job. Properly, unlike some doctors."

They shared a laugh before saying their goodbyes to the doctor.

"How come I'm the only in the wheel chair," Jeff asked.

"Because Annie and I are capable of walking," Britta said, grabbing the handles and pushing Jeff forward, "and it's only to the exit anyway. So stop whining."

Jeff pouted the entire time until they were outside, where the study group stood waiting.

"Oh sweet freedom," Britta cheered.

"I missed breathing fresh air," Annie said, inhaling the Colorado air.

"So, what did we miss," Jeff asked the group as Britta assisted him to his feet.

"Well, Duncan got fired," Shirley said, "and he was officially charged yesterday and that means you three are going to court."

"At least one of us used to be a lawyer," Britta said, chuckling.

"I heard that you're going to pay for our hospital bills," Annie said to Pierce.

"Of course I am," Pierce said, "I don't have any family to spend my money on, except you guys. You're family to me now and a family helps each other out."

"Aww, Pierce," Annie said, giving him a hug.

Annie's hug gave way to a group hug, Britta helping Jeff hobble over to join in.

"I'm so happy you guys are out," Troy said, "we should celebrate!"

"I would love a to have a burger," Jeff said, "I don't care how many calories it is, it's better than all that hospital food I ate."

Britta and Annie groaned at the mention of hospital food.

"Burgers and shakes," Abed said, "the perfecting ending."

"Come on," Shirley said, "we need to figure out how we're going to fit everyone in my van."

As the group made their way to Shirley's van, Annie stayed to the rear of the group and wrapped her arm around Jeff's waist.

"Jeff," Annie said.

"Yeah," Jeff responded, glancing down at her.

"I love you, too. I just never got the chance to say it between all the medicine and sleeping."

Jeff kissed the top of her head, "Better late than never."

"Could you two lovebirds hurry up and get in the van," Pierce shouted to them.

"Hurry? Don't make me throw this crutch at you," Jeff shouted back.

"You'd miss anyway," Pierce fired back.

"Come on, they're waiting for us," Annie said, "we'll have some time for ourselves after."

"Is that a promise," Jeff smirked.

Annie laughed, "Maybe. Now let's go before they leave without us!"


End file.
